


August 15th

by taiseon



Category: Hololive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiseon/pseuds/taiseon
Summary: A one shot inspired by the song heat haze days.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	August 15th

\----------------------------

  
“𝑺𝒂𝒚, 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏?”

“𝑨𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏.”

  
________________________________

Breaking bones accompanied shrill screams was all the lass heard. Sanguine painted the pavement like a sorrow-filled canvas, signifying death and end, all while the red luminance of the street light glaring at her without restraint.

“Please, please. Give me more time, more time!” the voice of a girl cracked, her hands clasped together in a desperate prayer. Dried blood contrasting the tan complexion she held.

“Let me save her one more time!”

𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚

  
\------

  
August 14th at twelve-thirty, noon.  
Amelia's phone blared relentlessly, signaling someone wants to interrupt her deep slumber. She yawned as she stretched, reaching for her phone and paled when she saw what the time is. She's definitely doomed— she forgot they have rehearsal for their 3D debut and they would meet within the next 30 minutes!

Grabbing a new pair of clothes, she hurriedly went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Quick steps accompanied with another, she noticed that she was running full speed— on her way to the park whilst huffing, wheezing when her lungs begged for more air than she could currently give. She only did slow when she can see the designated place a couple of feet away— waving her hands giddily when her gen mates, Gawr Gura, Ninomae Ina’nis, Takanashi Kiara, and Mori Calliope turned to her way.  
“I’m really sorry to keep you waiting!” she speaks, gasping for air with both hands on her knees, taking a few more minutes to catch her breath finally. “It looks like you overslept again.” Kiara said in a teasing voice as she handed her a water bottle, Amelia blushed, looking off to the side and scratching her head in shame.

“It’s fine, manager-chan said that we can be late for an hour, something happened at the office.” Said Calli as she scrolls through her phone.

“Hey! your hair is all messy!”

If she wasn't so sure if she was blushing earlier, she's pretty sure of it now. Her cheeks and ears feel so hot as Gura’s hands was combing through her golden locks, patting it down and stepping back with a smile as bright as the sun. She shot a glance at Kiara’s side and she saw their teasing smiles as they watch them. Amelia shakes her head while internally calming herself down, trying on not to focus dwelling on how the lass weaves her slender fingers onto her hair delicately.

“Have you guys eaten lunch?” Ame managed to voice out, to push the embarrassing thoughts that’s running through her mind right now.

Everyone said no and they decided to eat near where they’re going to rehearse.

Time went by fast for all of them, they spent their time rehearsing, playing around and joking around, relinquishing the moment, letting themself enjoy and throw the problematic thoughts away before they decided to call it a day.

The others decided to tease Ame so that’s why they sent her to walk Gura home. Both of them talked how their days went even though they were together the whole day. Gura looks at her with excitement, voice almost squeaking, hair bouncing along with the movement and smiling so innocently.

“𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙜𝙤 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙗𝙪𝙩, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚.”

A voice rings in her mind, and she winced.

“A cat! Wait for me!” Ame perks up when Gura brushes past her, running towards the street with hands outstretched. She stays still for a moment, feeling nauseated for a second before running off after the girl.

“Wait, Gura! Don’t go off your own!” she calls, and she feels dizzy yet again, almost tripping.

“Gura—”

She hears a screech— and her mind goes blank, eyes focused on the scene in front of her, not paying heed to how the street light turned glaring red just after the shrill scream pierced through the quiet place.  
It felt like her world stopped, hands half raised and mouth gaping—

“Gu—!”

She can smell blood, can feel how her heart is pounding, see how her eyes looked at her for a second before falling down the pavement. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly, pressing on with shaky steps— trying to break free from whatever invisible chains that keeps her in place.

“Gura—” she chokes, foot hesitatingly pressing down the ground, and she falls on her knees, trying to comprehend what happened—trying to process what the hell happened.

Why is Gura lying there, lifeless?

“Is this a dream...?”

“𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞”

“𝘼𝙝, 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣,” a voice rang, she knows that voice to well.

Amelia just stared, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

“𝙎𝙖𝙮, 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣?” cold air blows on the back of her neck, and a weight pressed down on her back. Forcing her to bend down, gaze focused on the blood painting the pavement instead. Amelia closed her eyes, a sob threatening to spill— she grabs her watch.

“Again...”

— 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯...? —

“𝗔𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.”

Pressing the button on her watch she went back in time.

—————

August 15th at twelve thirty noon.

She woke up with a gasp. Her eyes, frantic and restless, landed on the screen of her blaring phone— trembling, paling when the scenes burned at the very back of her mind replayed. Ame stood up, grabbing her coat; “That dream felt too real, I need to check if she’s alright.”

She meets with them again, her eyes searching for the petite girl, heartbeat erratic, and when she saw her, she quietly went to her, taking her hand— pulling her into a hug and not minding how the others reacted at the sudden skinship.

“Thank god…” she mumbles.  
“Did something happen?”  
“You look quite pale, Ame. Is everything alright?”  
Forcing herself to smile, she nods at them.  
“I’m fine, really. I just had a bad dream.”

And with that, they continued their day. Rehearsing for their 3D model debut, joking around, enjoying the warmth of each other, and calling it a day. This time they decided to walk home together. A sense of relief came to Amelia. “Hey, why don’t we race? Loser have to buy us dinner!” and with that Gura brush past them, a sense of déjà vu crept to Amelia’s spine.

“Gura, dont—!”

Pipes fell down and one pierced through Gura.

The others screamed and ran towards Gura’s body and from afar Ame saw a faint smile on Gura’s lips.

“𝘼𝙝, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙢𝙚, 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣.”

Biting her lips, she shouted, “Shut up!” while holding back her tears, as she fumbles with her watch.

-𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯...?-

“𝗔𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻.”

\---

Jolting up awake, she once found herself gasping for air again. She stood up, grabbing her coat and ran towards where Gura is. She meets with her, pulling her and not minding how she winced at the gesture, “I need to talk to Gura, you guys go ahead.” she speed-walked to a pedestrian bridge trying to take Gura to her home.

“You're acting strange, Ame. Is everything okay?”

She stops mid-step, the hand she has around her wrist slightly tightening before taking it away, standing on top of the steps silently.

“I'm.... fine,” reassured the lass, gaze flitting away from her calculative ones.

“You're lying again,” Gura retorted, a pout forming on her pink lips. She decides to close the distance between them, taking hasty steps, hands suddenly reaching out to air—

“E-eh—?”

“GU—”

Sound of breaking bones reached her ears— ringing relentlessly, ramming her brain, hands reaching, but was met with nothing. The dying scream filled the once quiet bridge, with Amelia watching how blood seeped down onto the floor and to her faded hair, then to her clothes— she can smell it in the air, and she felt sick.  
Why does this always happen?

— 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 —

She gritted her teeth, fisting her hands.

“𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣, 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙, 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜.” A voice rang.

“𝗢𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲.”

————

Ame's phone blared relentlessly, lifelessly, she took the phone in her hand. Not minding annoying alarm and continued her way. Step after step, she let her thoughts sink on her mind.  
Cerulean eyes meeting hers when she arrived. “Ame! You overslept again hehe” Different lines, same happenings. Was she just delaying the inevitable?

“I’m sorry for keeping you guys late.”

Words stuck on repeat, as well as the scenes. Along with the feeling that definitely did not cease. She sees her dying, like a movie played on rehearsing, one of the kinds she doesn't want to repeat. So, she thinks of something, that will definitely change it.

“Mister cat, wait!” Gura brushes past her, and she lets her. Walking languidly behind, eyes looking forward. Everything felt slow, and she feels so relieved— maybe because, she found a way to stop this madness?

“𝗚𝘂𝗿𝗮, 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂!”

Gura stops on her tracks, and she smiles in success. Hands reaching out to pull her, pushing her away from the tragedy she was about to experience again. She hears a screech— and her mind goes blank, eyes focused on widened cerulean orbs, unable to pay heed to how the street light turned glaring red just after the shrill scream pierced through the once silent park. Her world stopped; a mocking grin found its way to her face. She can smell blood, can feel how her heartbeat slowly ceases, see how the others eyes looked at her before falling down the pavement.

Gura ran towards Ame, she holds her close as if she's going to disappear any minute. Her eyes frantically search for the watch that the detective carries every time as she mumbles words like "No." "I failed again this time.". Seeing it unharmed, her shaking hands grabs it and started fumbling it.

"𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚! 𝙇𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣!”


End file.
